The invention relates to a portable electronic apparatus, and more particularly to a portable electronic apparatus with a heat-dissipation function.
When a portable electronic apparatus (for example, a personal digital assistant or a cell phone) performs wireless network communication or other high energy-consumptive operations, heat produced by chips moves to light-emitting elements, batteries or other electronic elements thereof via a circuit board, and raising the temperature thereof. This damages electronic elements and shortens lifespan. Additionally, battery charging chips produce high temperatures during the battery charging and such high temperatures may explode batteries (particularly lithium battery).